


A New Home

by denisheart



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisheart/pseuds/denisheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is in his second year at college and has just moved into a new place. He feels something missing, even though he never was one for relationships. He finds himself hopelessly pinning after his new friend Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Please let me know what you think! I will be gradually adding chapters but I'm not sure where the story is going yet.

Places with salty breezes and rainy weather always make Arthur's heart sing. As did homes that were perfect size for one person, and one person only. So when he found a tiny home that resembled a cottage more than a house, he immediately fell in love. Of course the back yard being a beach of course rock and tidepools helped sway his decision. What he did not realize at first was that this petite home was once a church. But as he stepped inside he was shocked to see a open floor plan with glorious stained glass on the south side of the home. It had arched in entrancing colors depicting the famous celtic threefold. Symbolising thought, feeling, and emotion, Athru had come to know this symbol well. He is a history major, so was quite proud he knew the symbol’s background. He had researched all sorts of symbols and was excited to have them in his own home. As for buying the house, he knew his dad would take care of it. Arthur’s father was never known to be kind. But he had made deal with is son that if he could hold straight A’s by the end of his first course, Uther would buy him a home close to campus but away from the people. Not that Arthur did not enjoy people’s company. He simply hated the noise of a dormitory. 

His first night in the home was spent on the dark wooden floor in the middle of the house. Moonlight streaming into the east set of windows casting a glow into the entire room. As the home was technically only on room, he would have an easy moving job. He would move everything in first. Then he would decide a place for his necessities and move the left overs around. Laying on the floor with only a wool blanket was getting him motivated. He could feel a type of energy radiating from deep within himself. He wanted this to be his life. The chipped paint on the outside of the house was something he loved. No matter how empowered he felt as of now, he would leave the house mostly the same. He did not want to disturb the home. Simply live within its walls. As he lay there falling asleep on the floor, he came to the understanding that he and the house would stay the same, and be perfectly okay with it.

He had been living in the home for nearly a week when he realize he had never been this cheerful. He had invited Gawaine and Lance over to help move, and they later fell asleep watching movies. He had thoroughly enjoyed their company and thought he would make a weekly thing. Sunday seemed a perfect day for them to come over. This made Arthur grin as he cleaned his cereal bowl. He had made friends and joined the rugby team his first year at Albion university. But so far, his second year was turning out lovely. 

Deciding he would go to a local tavern for lunch, he gathered his laptop and books into his backpack and drove down main street waiting for a name to jump out. Finding a small bar by the name “The Last Dragon”, he decided to take a booth in the back alone. Even though it was only noon, people had already started to dribble in for their daily drinking session. Swansea wasn’t big but large enough to not remember everyone's face you see. One of the main reasons Arthur had moved to Wales was so he could see the Swansea bay. Getting away from his father was just a plus. He had never expected to love the people or the way they lived. The young lady who had walked up politely cleared her throat. Arthur quickly snapped back to reality. “Uhm, sorry I was zoning out.”

“That's perfectly fine dear! Happens to me much more than I would like to admit. My name is Gwen, I’ll be your server for the afternoon. Would you like to start of with something to drink?” she said in a sincerely cheerful voice. 

“I would love a glass of water with lem-”

As arthur was trying order, a boy with dark hair and high cheek bones swung the tavern’s door open and started clumsily walking towards him. They had made dead eye contact as he was halfway across the room. The boy stopped dead in his tracks and Arthur just couldn't remember the name of the yellow fruit with a sour taste. The boy had extremely pale skin and startling blue eyes. Arthur could feel himself start blushing. Within seconds the young man was also flushed, from the tips of his large ears to the bottom of his throat. Who was this guy?


	2. Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin just needed some notes from Gwen and a Happy Birthday.

Sitting in a wooden booth with his blonde fringe falling into his eyes, Merlin spotted a man that sent his thoughts spinning. He was in a dark red tight knit sweater and dark jeans. He was the most beautiful thing Merlin had ever seen. He hadn’t realized he had stopped in his tracks to gawk at the man until the guy had started to blush a light pink. In response Merlin could feel his face heating. He swallowed rather audibly, then continued to move towards Gwen and her customer. He was only here for the notes he missed in his Principles of Chemistry class this morning. Gwen had recorded most likely recorded the entire lecture, since she knew Merlin would break into pieces if he missed a class with no idea what had happened. But he still felt he should ask before just assuming she would do that for him. And he was dying to see if Gwen had remembered his birthday. He made it the entire way without tripping over any chairs, and he was mentally patted himself on the back for it. “Heeeey Gwen. Uh, you know how you’re the most incredible person in the entire world, who loves me dearly?”

“Well when you put it like that, yes, of course I do.”

“Awesome. Do you happen to have the notes for our chem class?”

“I will do you one better, I have my recorder in my bag. Give me a sec to get this man his water and I’ll grab it.”

“You are my boat on the gigantic sea of life, keeping me afloat on my journey. And my personal sea monster just happens to be my alarm clock.” 

“Yes yes, I know I’ve heard it all before, love.” she grinned.

Merlin glanced down at the young man sitting in the booth. He was intensly staring at Merlin. He’d never been one for blondes, but looking down at him from this angle made him look like a prince, a very handsome prince. 

“Uh, well I’ll just be go to the kitchen. And wait. For you. So. Here I go. Somewhat sad you forgot that today was the most important day of my life.” he rambled.

“Merl-.”

“But who cares. I’m sure the same day next year will be just as special as this one.”

“Do you honestly think I would forget your birthday? Your 18th birthday? What type of friend do you take me for??”

“It’s your birthday?” asked the guy in the booth. Merlin was somewhat startled at the man’s question, as he seemed over excited about it.

“Yeah. November 4th.”

“Well then. I hope you have an incredible day.” he stated. He seemed so sincere, like he had known Merlin for years.

“Should I leave? Cause if you want to take seat Merlin, I can grab you a menu. Seriously.” mocked Gwen.

Both boys flushed at that, breaking eye contact immediately. Merlin never let himself stare. He hated being caught, so he avoided it. But the man was so openly gawking, he found it only natural to gaze back. 

“Wait, your name is Merlin? Like, on your birth certificate and everything?” this guy seemed absolutely floored. Merlin was extremely familiar with people doubting he wa snamed after the great and powerful wizard.

“Yes. It’s the name my mother gave me, and please don’t try to make any jokes. I promise you I’ve heard it.”

“No. I, uh, wouldn’t do that. It’s just some coincidence. My name is Arthur. Princess jokes have followed me my whole life.” he sighed.

Gwen all but fell to the floor in a fit of giggles. Her face a deep red as she covered her mouth trying to stifle her laugh. “You’re telling me, you two named after the famous Prince Arthur and his trusty advisor Merlin? This is too good. I’ll grab a menu. Merlin you must have lunch with him! Would your mom ever forgive you if you missed out on this story? Oh, as long as you are okay with that, sir.”

“Uhm, yeah. he can have lunch with me. I was just going to go over some school work.” He grinned at Merlin brightly. 

“Yeah. I’ll have lunch with you. But Gwen I really do need that recording of today’s lecture.”


	3. Lunch Date

As Merlin slid into the booth, Arthur slowly realized he had no idea what to talk about. Arthur hadn't fully recognized what was happening in the conversation. Until he agreed to Merlin having a seat.

“So, Arthur, how’d you get your name?”

“My mom. She was somewhat obsessed with arthurian literature. She always said the characters were misportrayed. That Arthur had probably been relatively average, as for his personality. And that’s why he was such an incredible leader. And that Merlin was someone who could speak to Arthur freely. Without feeling the pressure of correct titles and what not. A close friend instead of a an advisor or teacher.”Arthur’s eyes seemed to go somewhere else, focusing on his mother’s warm smile. Recalling the types of stories she read him as a child. And the dusty books that would lay around the house. “My father says she would talk about Arthur and Merlin for days. Trying to normalize them, rather than give them god-like qualities. And I would follow her around, listening to her every word like she was telling me the secrets of the universe.”

“That sounds like my mum! Well maybe not quite so specific, as my mother wasn't that familiar with the history. But she still loves to ramble about how Merlin was a free spirit, constantly putting Arthur in his place. King or not, everyone needs someone to keep them grounded.”Merlin said with a grin.

Arthur couldn’t help but feel jealous that Merlin still had his mother. He still missed his mother often. Especially since he moved into his own home. He could picture his mother smiling as tears run down her face. Telling him how proud she was that he had came this far. “What was hands down your favorite joke about your name?”

“In my sixth year play, I was forced to play a monk, with a long brown robe and crucifix. I was the famous Friar Tuck. And I had already been terrified to even be on stage, I had felt like barfing the second I was assigned a part, and I still get nervous about speaking in front of people! But anyways, Moral of the story something went wrong and one of the fans blew my robe thing up. I mean I was wearing close and stuff underneath. But as soon as I got off stage, I was crying in my mother’s arms. As my father approached, he looked me dead in the eye and says ‘Son, you know that I love you. But I’ll call you Merlin Monroe for the rest of your natural life.’ and I think it's the only joke I’ve ever heard him make.” Merlin gushed, laughing at the memory. 

Arthur couldn’t contain the girlish laugh that escaped him. He could picture a young Merlin with the same sized ears, dressed as a medieval monk in a costume too big for him. “You didn't go back out there? Was the play even over?”

“No! But no one could coax me back out there. I was petrified, and since then, school productions make me nervous as hell.”

By now Arthur’s cheeks were aching and he figured he should calm down before he snorted, he didn’t think Merlin would find that very attractive. Not that he wanted Merlin to like him. Because he most certainly did not. He had just meet the guy after all. He was most likely straight anyways. Or better yet, the waitress Gwen was his girlfriend.

Once they finally calmed down, Arthur scrambled his brain for some sort of way to spark another conversation as Gwen came up to the booth. “You two seem to be having fun. Although I don't see Arthur doing much studying. Here is a menu, love,”

“Actually, I think i just want my normal chili cheese fries. With ranch, pleeeease.” Merlin said as he popped his bottom lip out, portraying his best pouty face. 

“Of course, but just so you know, ranch is still disgusting. And no it isn't up for discussion. Again.” she scolded. “And Arthur dear, what would you like?”

“Uh, a cup of split pea soup, please.” he asked politely. 

“Those should be out in just a sec. I assume two separate bills then?”

“Yes Gwen. Thank you.” Merlin said, dripping with sarcasm.

“Chili cheese fries? With ranch??” 

“Oh, not you too?” Merlin groaned. He slide his head onto the table, trying his best to seem forlorn. 

“Hey! I have no room to judge, okay? I have weird things too.”

“Name one. The one you think is absolutely crazy. And I’ll tell you mine.” Merlin grinned.

“I was just gifted a house. And instead of sharing it with someone as my father suggested, I am living there by myself. I am going into my second year of college and I am thrilled to have a place to myself. I mean I have people over and stuff. But I am really enjoying being alone. I feel like that's pretty weird.” Arthur had resorted to staring at his hands. He hadn’t admitted how strange he felt his was to anyone before. I mean his friends would have smacked him on the back and told him to quit being a girl.

“Well…. I still live with my mom. So what does that say about me?” Merlin busted up laughing. Arthur couldn’t help but laugh along. 

They carried on well past one o’clock, Arthur had tried to explain rugby to Merlin, but it just ended in a fit of giggles, as everything seemed to with him. They continued talking about everything they could think of until Arthur had a class. For the next three months, they fell into the habit of hanging out nearly everyday. Arthur couldn’t fathom how some stranger in a bar could become his favorite person. Merlin was full of intelligence and quick wit. He never let Arthur be a prat, instead he always put him in his place. He wasn’t afraid to tell him what he was thinking. Arthur couldn’t get enough. The constant banter would always leave him with a tingly feeling in his chest, sweaty palms, and lost for words. And Arthur was having a hard time ignoring his feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> All of these characters belong to BBC


End file.
